Random couples
by TheSilentWriter001
Summary: This is where you guys can ship whatever you want. They don't have to interact in the show! Just pick people from TDI TDROTI TDPI. This is normally just for people with wondering minds on how characters would interact with each other. So please PM me, Review send the message! Your possible new ship might come...maybe not but okay LOL
1. What is this story about?

Hey guys! i made this story so you guys can just make up random couples in Total drama to make dates! You can do people from TDPI TDI TDROTI characters whatever. But I will tell you this. People from Total Drama Pahketew island, will not be probably 100 percent correct. I have no watched it but I am searching up like dialogue, audition tapes so I apologize if I get your favorite characters wrong.

but I made this story so you guys can ship whatever you want! HECK, they don't Evan have to interact with each other in the Show, so PM me, post in reviews...whatever. And tell me what do you want to see.

be creative! and I will make the dates a success if you want, your option. Your in control of this story!


	2. Table of contents

**Table of Contents:**

**Sierra and Noah**

**Jo and Brick**

**Topher and Courtney**

**Trent and 9**

**Scott and Bridgette**

**Trent and Dakota**

**1)Audi(OC) and Noah**

**2)Victoria(OC) and Duncan**

**3)Anna(OC) and Noah**

**Heather and Justin**

**Noah and Courtney**

**Geoff and Courtney**

**Trent and Lindsey**

**Izzy and Scott**

**Lindsey and Brick**

**1) Ronnie(OC) and Duncan**

**2) Kyo(OC) and Gwen**

**3)Cerea(OC) and Owen**

**Eva and Geoff**

**Noah and Gwen**

**Gwen and Geoff**

**Gwen and Chris**

**Lightning and Lindsey**

**Gwen and Tyler**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**

**Noah and Izzy**

**Ezekiel and Izzy**

**Harold and Eva**

**LeShawna and Duncan**

**Zoey and Mike**

**Max and Zoey**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**

**Trent and Gwen**

**Duncan and Gwen**

**Mike and Heather**

**Duncan and Jo **

**Trent and Zoey**

**Brick and Courtney**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**

**jasmine(TDPI) and Cody**

**mike and Sky**

**Trent and Anne Marie**

**shawn and Ella**

**Dawn and DJ**

**Scott and Dawn**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**

**Cody and Lindsey**

**Sky and Dave**

**Anne Maria and Trent**

**Bridgette and Duncan**

**Scarlett and Mal**

**Topher and Courtney (sorry I love this couple so much! LOL)**

**Also instead of Dates they're going to be oneshots you can also have requests. Also I only accept three OCs every six chapters.**


	3. Noah and Sierra

Noah and Sierra:

Noah suggested that Sierra and him go to the library but Sierra insisted on going to the carnival. Noah, not really caring where they go agreed. Noah waited for Sierra at the entrance. The sound of kids laughing and the smell of popcorn, cotton candy and other treats filled the air. Suddenly, Sierra walked up to Noah smiling happily.

"hey, Noah! Let's go!" Sierra said as she dragged Noah into the carnival, The two of them rode many rides, much to Noah's dismay for he would always throw up afterwards. And both played many games. Noah won Sierra a purple teddy bear and Sierra loved the thing have to death.

"so, i thought you had a thing for Cody?" Noah said. Sierra looked at Noah.

"I thought I did, but Cody doesn't seem to like me cause im...too clingy." Sierra said sadly. Noah nodded understandingly.

"for what it's worth...uh, I don't, think your too clingy..." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Sierra smiled.

"thanks Noah..." She said. Suddenly she smiled widely and took out her camera. She wrapped on arm around Noah and pulled him in a giant one armed hug. Sierra took a Selfie with her and him and smiled.

"I'm so posting this on my blog! NOAH AND ME ON A DATE! This is so much better then me and Cody!" She said smiling. Noah looked at her wided eyed. He sighed and let the crazy girl grab his arm and take him to different games and rides.

The night was full of pictures and blog Posts. When they went to go eat noah was waiting at his table, reading a book. Sierra walked over with their food and placed it on the table. The smell of cheesy pizza and fries swirled through the air and Noah smiled taking a bite from his pizza.

"better than chefs food." he commented. Sierra inhaled deeply.

"I so know right! Look at my new blog! It's about chef!" She said shoving her phone in Noah's face. Noah smirked at some of the pictures, One was of Chef being scared out of his wits by a small spider.

the two of them finished their meal and both headed home. They both had smiles across their faces the whole way home.

**A/N: okay, I know it's short but it's what I got. So I'm sorry that it stinks LOL please keep sending them in!**

**also don't forget I accept TDPI TDI TDROTI couples they don't have to interact with eachother on the show! and I will never judge any ship! What so ever!**

**look forward to seeing your reviews!**


	4. Jo and Brick

Jo beats Brick at everything. Or so she likes to believe. Every week after Total Drama she has been always challenging Brick. But now Brick thinks it's time to turn the tables. One day Brick went to the park where he and Jo would always meet up.

Jo stood up once she saw Brick walk towards her. She went to go announce the challenge but Brick just stopped her.

"today we're doing something different Jo." He stated. Jo raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. "Since you think you can beat me at everything. Let's give you a challenge." he said. Jo smiled smugly.

"oh really? And what makes you think you'll beat me this time?" She said, Brick smiled.

"oh trust mE I don't think, I know I'll beat you. Come with me." Brick said. The two of them started to walk out of the park, and Jo was starting grow curious on where they were going. Suddenly they made it to a small Building. Brick opened the door for her and Jo walked in.

Turning on the lights, Brick watched as Jo's expression become from smug to nervous. There, in the room was pikes of cloth, sewing machines and other fabrics. Brick walked up to Jo and smiled.

"So, Jo...think you can beat me at Dress making?" He said. Now, Jo has never backed down from a challenge and this was no exception. She turned around to face Brick and smiled.

"oh please. I can beat you at this fancy stuff in a heartbeat!" She said.

the two of them went to a sewing machine and started to work on their outfits. Jo kept occasionally looking back at Brick and was irritated to see him work with ease. Every time Jo tried to sew it didn't work. She had trouble keeping the manican in place and not toppling over.

After an hour of sewing Brick and Jo showed their creations. Jo was just a clutter of cloths sewn together while Bricks was perfect. Jo let out an irritated groan and Brick chuckled.

he walked up to Jo and put his hand out for a handshake. "Let's call it a truce Jo...what do ya say?" He said. Jo stood there with her arms crossed contemplating. Suddenly Jo sighed and gave in. She shook his hand avoiding his gaze.

"truce." She grumbled. Brick smiled and then Jo looked at him determined.

"bet you can't beat me at a race." She said. Before brick could say anything Jo darted off and Brick just shrugged and ran after her. And of course.

Brick let her win. Cause he can't stand seeing Jo look defeated.

**A/N: I hoped you all liked it! Sorry there wasn't much Dialogue but ya know. And sorry it was short.**

**so next up is Topher and Courtney**


	5. Topher and Courtney

**Topher and Courtney:**

It was yet another season of Total Drama All Stars and Chris was feeling sick. Chris couldn't host the show and so he looked to probably the only person who he thought was almost exactly like him. His star pupil, Topher.

When Chris asked Topher to host the show while he was sick, Topher was sooo excited! It was a once in a life time opportunity! But Chris did warn him about the TDI contestants, Topher shrugged it off saying he could handle it.

"Don't worry, Chris. I can handle it!" he said smiling. Chris just nodded as he walked out.

"hello and welcome! This seasons host, Chris Mclain sadly could not be here but while he's out I will be taking over! Let's meet our contestants!" Topher introduced the contestants when suddenly the last contestant, Courtney came storming in.

"I am NOT doing another season! Where is Chris!?" Courtney said. Topher crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow at Courtney.

"Chris is out sick, and im filling in for him, my names Topher." Topher said. Courtney looked at Topher confusingly then she started to glare at him.

"well tell Chris I am sooo calling my lawyers!" She said, pulling out her PDA. Topher rolled his eyes.

"you have a contract, therefore you have perticipate n this season." He said smiling smug. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"my lawyers can and will find a loop hole."she said casually.

it was an obstacles course challenge and Courtney was having some difficulty considering a certain green eyed male was keeping her from winning. every time she tried to dodge an obstacle, Topher just made another one.

"TOPHER..." Courtney yelled. Topher just smiled and kept destroying every chance she got at winning. After the challenge and elimination ceremony Topher went to go to his tent when Courtney's angry footsteps echoed through his ears.

"TOPHER! just because your the host for now doesn't mean you have to make me loose almost every challenge! I am so calling my lawyers!" She said pulling out her PDA then theatrically showing him that she was serious. At the third button Topher grabbed the PDA and raised it above his head.

He doesn't know why but it was something about Courtney that made him tick! Courtney gritted her teeth and reached for the PDA. Topher kept his hand on her shoulder to push her away.

"Topher! Give it back!" She said. Topher couldn't stop the smug chuckle coming out of his lips. Courtney scoffed and continued to reach for the PDA.

"Promise not to call your lawyers." He said With a smug smirk. He couldn't have Chris's show being sued on his watch. Courtney scoffed.

"ugh!...fine! Just...give me my PDA!" She said. Topher smiled and handed her the PDA. She grabbed the PDA and sent Topher a side glare.

"you are just as bad as Chris." She said. Topher smiled proudly.

"I take that as a compliment." He said. Courtney rolled her eyes and the two walked away from each other.

both secretly smiling.

**A/N: okay how was it? This is my first story that has a TDPI character and I wanna know how good I got Topher down. Also it was really fun writing this couple. Thoughts on this couple?**

**up next...**

**TRENT AND 9 (sorry for any Trent fans who hate when people do this.)**


	6. Trent and Nine

**Trent and nine:**

Trent was sitting inside one of his nine houses and was watching one of his nine channels. He was waiting for his friend, Nine. Today was their best friend anniversaries and Trent was nervous cause he really liked nine, he planned on confessing his feelings for nine. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Trent got up and answered it. There, standing at the doorway was his friend nine. She had brow hair and a purple sweater with the number nine written all over it with blue jeans with nine holes in them.

"hey Trent!" She said smiling. Trent smiled too and let her walk in. She sat down at one of the nine couches and Trent sat next to her. "So, what do ya wanna do today?" She asked.

"Well nine...I wanted to tell you something." He said. Nine nodded, telling him to go on.

"well...I wanted to say that...I really like you." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Nine gasped and hugged him.

"REALLY! I like you too!" Trent smiled.

"REALLY!" nine nodded. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"if you put Trent and nine together you get nine letters! OF COURSE!" she said.

so Trent and nine got married...had nine kids and nine dogs, and nine cats, and nine turtles, and when Trents son sprained his ankle they both asked for nine doctors.

the. End

the. End

the. End

the. End

the. End

the. End

the. End

the. End

the. End

**A/N: hope you liked it, sorry it was short. I didn't know what to do with this one LOL hope you liked it!**


	7. Scott and Bridgette

**Scott and Brigette:**

Brigette traveled to the country so she could become a vet that worked on farms. Scott generously allowed Brigette to stay at his farm and help him around, Brigette couldn't let this opertunity slip away and agreed.

one day, Scott decided to teach Brigette about taking care of the horses. Brigette was excited and headed to the barn.

"okay Bridge, now we have to bathe the horse, this is Rocky. He loves baths so it should be easy, also he's very nice." Scott explained. Brigette nodded.

The two of them started to bathe Rocky. Bridgette washed the horse with hose while Scott scrubbed. Rocky moved, causing bridgette to flinch and spray the hose at Scott, Scott looked at her and Bridgette smirk evilly causing Scotts stare to turn into a warning one.

"Bridgette..." Bridgette giggled and started to spray Scott. Scott and Bridgette started to laugh and Scott tried to grab the hose. Bridgette turned away from him but Scott wrapped his arms around her from behind, determined to grab the hose. Scott managed to turn the hose causing it to hit bridgette making her shriek in laughter.

"SCOTT...HAHA.." The two just noticed that Scott still had his arms wrapped around Bridgetteand he let go, awkwardly taking a step back. Bridgette did the same and both of them had faces as red as a tomato.

"uh..." Scott searched for words but they never came. Suddenly, Rocky nudged Scotts back causing him to stumble a lot closer to Bridgette. Nervously laughing, Bridgettetried to speak but Scotts mother started to call out.

"SCOTT, BRIDGETTE SUPPERS READY!" She yelled from the house.

"OKAY MRS. SUMMERS, THANK YOU WE'LL BE THERE." Bridgette said. Scott and Bridgette stood there for a while.

"I'll um...take Rocky to the barn...you uh...go dinner eat..." Scott said. Suddenly his eyes widened, "I mean Dinner eat you! No uh you dinner eat!" Scott said causing Bridgette to chuckle.

"I'll go eat dinner...thanks Scott...I had fun..." Bridgette said smiling. Bridgette walked away with a perminent blush on her face and Scott turned to Rocky and smiled to himself. Maybe this whole Bridgette staying won't be a bad idea after all...

**so how was it? This couple is cute in my opinion. I hope you all loved it.**

**next up...**

**Trent and Dakota!**


	8. Trent and Dakota

**Trent and Dakota:**

Dakota was getting ready for her photo shoot. She was supposed to be sponsoring a music store in New York. Yeah, it was a small job but if it could get her in front of a camera she was happy.

She headed to the store so she could see what she was dealing with. When she walked in she actually felt comfy in the little store, she stared at the guitars and keyboards. She looked at records. Finally, she made her way to the person at the front desk and asked to see the manager. Trent came out from the back and smiled at Dakota.

"hey Dakota." Trent said, Remembering her from Total Drama. Dakota recognized him too.

"oh your Trent! From The show!" She said smiling. Trent nodded and they both headed to the back. The back was his office and Dakota sat down on one of the couches. She looked around the room and saw a pile of guitars that need fixed and a pile of already fixed guitars. Her eyes traveled the pile of guitars until she saw what made her gasp in excitement.

Trent noticed her excitement and followed her gaze to what was a pink guitar. He smiled and walked up to it, picking it up from the pile. "Do you play?" He asked. Dakota shrugged.

"no, but I always wanted to," she said. Trent smiled and sat down next to her.

"I could always teach you..." Trent said sheepishly. Dakota smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Really!? That would be great!" She said. Trent smiled and handed her the pink guitar and grabbed his own. after awhile going over the basics Trent went to tell her about chords. Dakota tried her best to play a chord but was having trouble.

Trent wrapped one arm around her so he could position her fingers correctly. Dakota played the chord correctly and smiled. Turning her head, she noticed that their faces her inches from eachothers, Dakota blushed and so did Trent.

"uh...well...um..." Trent said as he scooted away from Dakota. "Good..job...if you keep practicing you'll learn how to play guitar in no time..." Trent said sheepishly. Dakota nodded and smiled. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it.

"sorry Trent I have to go..." She said after hanging up. Dakota went to hand him back the guitar but Trent shook his head.

"you keep it..." Trent said. Dakota smiled.

"thank you Trent..." She said smiling as she walked out.

and from that day on, Dakota never forgot that pink guitar that now lays at her bedside. For she plays it everyday.

**A/N: AWWWWW well there you have it! Dakota and Trent!**

**next up are the three OCxCharacter couples: AudixNoah**


	9. Audi(OC) and Noah

**Audi and Noah:**

Noah was signing up to be the school president, again. He always won, considering no one ever ran against him. one day he walked down the halls when he saw A poster! Not just any poster it was a campaign poster! He looked at it and read it over and over in his his head 'Vote For Autumn for President!' Not her! Not Autumn!

Autumn was probably his biggest challenge in the school! She would always go against him in almost about everything! Noah didn't realize that he was storming to where she was.

Autumn was handing out cupcakes for her president campaign When suddenly Noah made it to her. "What do you think your doing?" He asked angrily.

"Um...I'm running for president...duh.." She said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. That made Noah more angry.

"why would you run against me!" Noah seethed, Audi smirked at the seething Noah.

"Relax! Here, have a cupcake!" She said handing him a cupcake. Noah let out a frustrated groan.

"I don't want a stupid cupcake!" He yelled. Audi pouted.

"but I made it with love!" Audi said dramatically. Noah rolled his eyes and Autumn smiled. Noah just groaned grabbed the cupcake and walked off. Not realizing what he was doing he unwrapped the cupcake and took a bite out of it...

_'this is actually kinda good...'_

**A/N: okay, sorry it's short. but it was OC and normal Character so yeah**

**next is another OCxCharacter then it would go back to normal unless if people want to pair their OCs with anyone,**

**next: Victoria(OC) and Duncan**


	10. Victoria(OC) and Duncan

**Victoria(OC) and Duncan:**

Duncan finally got out of big boy jail and decided to call his friend Victoria to come and pick him up. Victoria agreed and came to get him. The car she had was brand new and it was her most prized possession. Duncan got in the car and smiled.

"Thanks Vick, I owe ya one." He said. Victoria nodded and started to drive. She decided to take Duncan to a drive thru to get some food for him. She ordered two burgers and some fries for the both of them.

When they got their food they drove off and Victoria looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I swear, if you get any food on my baby your dead...ya got that?" Victoria said. Duncan nodded Vigorously. When it comes to Victoria's cars, you better listen. Duncan and Victoria was eating silently when suddenly ketchup fell onto Duncan's car seat. Duncan froze and looked at the oblivious Victoria.

she turned to him "I'm gonna go to the restroom I'll be back!" She said getting out of the car. Duncan Quickly grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe the stain off. He used a dap of water but still, nothing. He started to panic.

"uh...what are you doing?" Crap! duncan turned to see a curious Victoria.

"nothing! I just uh..." Duncan said, Victoria narrowed her eyes and walked towards him. She spun him away to find the stain on the car seat. She gasps.

"your dead to me duncan..." She said glaring at him. Duncan gulped and Victoria walked back in her car. she locked the door and Duncan eyes widened.

"nononononononononono"Duncan said falsity as he tried to open the door.

"you can walk Prison boy!" Victoria said, turning the ignition.

"don't you dare Victoria!" Duncan warned. Victoria rolled up the window and started to drive away with duncan chasing her car Til it went out of the parking lot. Duncan whipped out his phone and called her.

"hello!" Victoria sang.

"turn the car around..." Duncan said plainly...

**A/N: LOL I hoped you guys liked it! Next up is going to be an OC blank chapter if you guys want your OC to date another just PM me!**

**so next is: ?OC and ?**


	11. Anna(OC) and Noah

**Anna and Noah: (sorry, i did write it but Fan-fiction was being a jerk!)**

Noah was walking down the school hallways after school so he could take down all of his School president posters. Noah walked up to one of his posters and ripped it off the wall, revealing a prom poster. He scowled at it. Noah hated prom. He just did not get it at all. Too warped up in the poster, Noah didn't realize Anna coming up from behind him.

"hey Noah!" She said. Noah let out a startled yell and turned around panicked. Anna laughed at his reaction. Anna and Noah were best friends since forever, thought their personality didn't really clash as well, making the most unlikeliest friendship. Noah relaxed and looked at Anna with a raised eyebrow.

"Anna, What are you doing here after school...and not in detention?" He asked, turning around to take down another poster. Anna shrugged then pulled out a spray can.

"doing something that will get me into detention," she said with a smirk on her face. Noah turned around and saw the spray can. He rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. Noah and Anna walked down the vacant halls and talked.

"so Noah? You going to prom?" She asked. Noah raised an eyebrow but then shrugged.

"proms boring...I so want to be in a rom filled with crazy teenagers and spiked punch." She said, his voice not wavering at all. Anna nodded in agreement.

"yeah..,but the spiked punch does sound killer. And hey, they do have free food." She said. Noah rolled his eyes playfully at Anna who smiled. He looked up to Anna and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"hey Anna, I was wondering...do you want to...ya know...go to prom...with me?' He asked, looking away from Anna. Anna smiled widely and pecked Noah on the cheek, causing the bookworm to blush.

"of course! I mean...yeah sure..whatever." She said, holding in the blush that was trying to sneak it's way on her face. Before Noah could see her blushing she darted down the hallway, leaving Noah baffled.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it and I'm really sorry I didn't have it up. Fanfiction was being mean! an also I'm sorry I haven't updated lately lol**

**up next: Heather and Justin**


	12. Heather and Justin

**Heather and Justin:**

It was winter In New york. The air was cold and the sidewalks held ice. Heather was walking home after closing her store and felt stupid for forgetting her jacket at home. She folded her arms, trying to warm up from the cold. She went to take a another step which of course had to be on slippery ice. Her foot slipped out from under her as she plummeted to the hard cement sidewalk. She shrieked in shock and pain. Groaning in pain she rubbed the bottom of her back.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"Heather?" A voice called from ahead of her. The raven haired girl looked up to see none other than, Justin.

"Justin?" She said in disbelief. Why was Justin...the model from Total Drama in New York...at this specific spot to be precise!? Justin, Realizing it was Heather walked up to her and tried to help her up. "I'm fine!" She snapped and Justin just put his arms up in surrender. Heather stood and a gust of wind blew causing her to shiver. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked bitterly.

"I live here?" Just said gesturing to an apartment building and him holding his house keys. Heather looked at the building and back at him.

"oh..." She said, Justin smiled.

"you look cold...wanna come in?" He asked. Heather didn't know what to be more shocked about, more shocked that he noticed, or more shocked that he asked?

"u-um...s-sure..." She said. Justin smiled and the two walked in the building. Justin opened up the door to his apartment and it's not at all what Heather expected. The place had a homey feel to it and there were shelves with actual books!...since when was Justin able to read? She thought, bitterly.

"I know...no what you expected was it?" He asked. Heather looked at him. Why does he keep noticing Her reactions?

"no...actually it wasn't..." Heather said. Justin smiled and gestured to the seat.

"Go take a seat and warm up...hot chocolate?" He asked. Heather nodded and Justin went into the kitchen. Heather sat on the couch curled up in a ball, still feeling cold. Justin came back with the hot chocolate a placed on the table. Heather smiled gratefully and took a sip. The warmth of the chocolate drink warmed her completely and she hummed in approval.

Heather scanned the room and found a pile of college books. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked at Justin. "Your going to college?...I mean...not to sound rude but..." She trailed off and Justin just shrugged.

"after the whole face incident on Total Drama I quit modeling and joined college...who'd knew I could be good at the business career?" Justing said smiling. Heather smiled too and nodded. The two sat in silence and Justin got up to go to the bathroom.

when he came back he saw Heather curled up at the end of the couch with her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Justin smiled and grabbed a nearby blanket and gently draped it over her sleeping figure the. Went to bed, silently promising Heather that he will always help her out of the cold...

**A/N: AWWWW I thought this one was pretty sweet!**

**next up: Noah and Courtney!**


	13. Noah and Courtney

**Noah And Courtney:**

Courtney was Sitting on a bench in the park. It has been five years since total drama. She was now looking through some case files when suddenly a voice broke through the silence.

"Courtney?" Her head snapped up and turned to the sound of the voice. Noah.

"Noah?" She asked. Noah smiled and walked up to her. He sat down on the bench and Courtney smiled. "Oh my god...how have you been!? It's been ages." She said in disbelief causing Noah to chuckle.

"I've been good...how are you? Did you fix things with Scott...or duncan? Last time I recall you were in a Rocky road with them?" Noah asked. Courtney shook her head.

"no, Scott married Dawn, duncan I talk but nothing serious." She said. Noah nodded understandingly. "How are you?" She asked him, Noah shrugged.

"I'm good. Nothing much happened...do you want to go grab something to eat?" Noah asked. Courtney shrugged and smiled. The two walked to a nearby cafe and began to talk. Both laughed at some old memories about the show.

"So Duncan is really the only cast member you kept in touch with?" Noah asked, his voice wavered a little with something Courtney couldn't decipher.

"I didn't really have a choice, Duncan practically begged." Courtney said, rolling her eyes at the word 'begged'. Noah gave a small smile and nodded.

"well, believe it or not people actually miss you..." Noah said. Courtney smiled at his words and there was a silence between the two. Noah, being the first to actm he reached in his pocket and grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen. Writing down his number he handed it to Courtney.

"Call me...when your done being a complete stranger..." He joked with a smile. Courtney chuckled and took the number. She nodded, biting her lip in thought.

"I will...thanks Noah." She said. Noah smiled and the two went their separate ways...for now.

Courtney took out the number and once she was across the street she pulled out her phone and dialed the number. Noah picked up instantly.

"So friend...wanna go to dinner with me?" She asked and smiled, when she heard him chuckle.

"that would be great Courtney..."

**A/N: I really hoped you liked it! I though it was really cute!**

**next up: Geoff and Courtney**


End file.
